justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Just Cause 3
Just Cause 3 is a game in the Just Cause game series. General info The game was rumored to be under construction for over a year, until it was announced on November 11, 2014. By the time of the announcement, the game had been worked on for about 3 years. Gameinformer.com was given exclusive publishing rights for all new info during the first month after the announcement. People from that site reported having gotten to play the game for several hours. A few screenshots that were leaked a few days before the announcement (see below in the gallery) indicated that the new Black Market will use real money and introduce micro-transactions into the game. Christofer Sundberg, Avalanche Studios co-founder and chief creative officer, has denied this and explained that the game will not have any micro-transactions. "To be perfectly clear: Just Cause 3 will be available in 2015 for PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Windows PC. It will be distributed as a retail box and digital download. It is not a "Free To Play" game. It does not feature in-game micro transactions." According to avalanchestudios.com, those screenshots show how they were considering different business models. That model was cancelled. Christofer Sundberg also said that "Beyond launch, we are likely to look into DLC packs and items as part of our ambition to support Just Cause 3 and its players for many years to come, but until that time we're completely focused on making the best Just Cause game we possibly can." It's also reported that the game will have "volumetric terrain", which will allow players to explore underground caves and climb tall buildings easier. According to the developers, the Just Cause series is a proper sandbox and they're improving further on that. That means it will be even less story focused. The map is also said to be much more densely full. The story will basically let the player know how to use the tools and the player will be able to use them anywhere. "The Modding community has always been something spectacular in all games and any game that gets the love of the modding community is already in a good spot. A game that's all about the sandbox - really in a good spot." - A developer for Just Cause 3. The game will allow players to shoot their way through walls, blow up and pull down even bigger Radars and Statues, which will shatter into more pieces. You can even blow up an entire bridge, if you're being chased on it. "That is the scale of destruction we're after, not really breaking a hole in the wall." The new story will be a little more serious. There will be multiple factions, but one of them will be a well armed military faction, so Rico will no longer be fighting a war alone. The military faction will be able to send (as the game progresses) increasingly more powerful back-up to Rico. The back-up is reported to include vehicles with mounted weapons and helicopters. Setting and plot summary General Di Ravello took over the nation of Medici (located in a fictional Mediterranean archipelago) when Rico was still a child. Ricos parents were killed during the coup, but Rico managed to escape and eventually join The Agency. Several years after the events of Just Cause 2, Rico has left the Agency and travels back home to Medici to fight Di Ravello. Di Ravello is planing on using Medicis unique explosive and magnetic mineral Bavarium, along with a vast military to conquer the world. There is a rebellion against him, but it's failing until Rico shows up to aid them. Medici is sometimes reported to be "nearly 400" square miles and sometimes as "just over" 400 square miles. 400 square miles is the size of Panau, but it will be more densely full than Panau. Special editions *"Day one edition" (preorder). The preorder bonus is reported to include: **Paper map (not confirmed by most sources). **Mugello Delphino GLF speedboat with miniguns. **Urga Pocomaxa X4 buggy with machine guns. **Kerner Serpente R12 high-end car with rocket-launchers. *'Collectors edition'. Available for purchase at the Square enix store. It will include: **Day one edition of the game. **24 x 24 inch (60 x 60 cm) paper map of Medici. **32 page book of screenshots/artworks. **15 inch (37.5 cm) replica of the JC3 version Grappler. *'EB games exclusive day one edition'. Available only at EB games. A collectors edition bought from them will also include the unique rocket launcher. **Same as above, but includes a "Capstone Bloodhound RPG". List of confirmed game features and gameplay info See Category:Just Cause 3 Vehicles and Category:Just Cause 3 Weapons for more about those subjects. The below list no longer covers those. *A Black Market. The black market related info is all likely to change, because those screenshots are said to have been from an earlier version of the game where some features were not yet in their final form. **The market sells and rents vehicles for seemingly real money, introducing micro-transactions into the game. As revealed later by Christofer Sundberg, Avalanche Studios co-founder and chief creative officer, that is not the case. The game will not have any micro-transactions. **There's also some kind of a "diamond shop". It's not known what exactly those diamonds are, but they seem to be some type of in-game currency for the market. **There seems to be a time limit for how often it's possible to get a vehicle drop from the market. **The PDA is shown to have a flexible screen connected to the inside of Rico's left arm. *The game counts "Mayhem (from kills)" instead of Chaos points. *One picture shows a list of objectives and mission info for the province that the player is in. This reveals that Medici is divided into provinces. *The Protec Grappler G3 will return and it will look about the same as it does in Just Cause 2. The new grappler will at first have 2 cables, but can be upgraded to 6. Each set of cables can be used to pull objects together. *Gas Tanks will make a return. *There will be bird flocks. *Parachute and Grappler mechanics are reported to have been "vastly improved". *The next antagonist will also be a dictator - General Di Ravello. *The protagonist will still be Rico Rodriguez. *There will be a Wingsuit. *It will be possible to store vehicles at captured settlements. These vehicles can be called upon for some type of Heavy drop. According to another source, all vehicles become available for delivery, if you've driven them once. *Rico can carry 4 different weapons instead of 3 now + explosives. One single handed weapon on each leg and two two handed weapons on his back. *The Stunt positions at the front and back of a car don't exist anymore, but it's possible to freely walk around on the car roof. *The Wingsuit is something you can switch to while in the air. It's possible to switch between the wingsuit and the Parachute. *Rico carries an infinite supply of small triggered explosives, but only 5 can be used at a time. *Races are back and they work the same as in JC2, but leaderboards are uploaded over the internet. *It's possible to hack SAMs to make them shoot at government aircraft. *Capstone FH155, anti-aircraft guns, are no longer connected to the ground, so they can be dragged around with a grappler. *There'a base with a huge satellite dish. It's reportedly difficult, but theoretically possible to use the pulling strength of the many grappler cables to make it collapse. It's also possible to use a flak gun to shoot it to pieces. *The new consoles will allow the use of a "share feature" which will allow players to create and share videos. *There will be destructible Di Ravello statues. *There will not be an official JC3 multiplayer any time soon, but they might make it at an unknown time in the future. *Rico used to be a race car driver before joining the Agency. *Mixed quotes from game director Roland Lesterlin and design principal Francesco Antolini: **Cars have full deformation and hinged parts so they break and parts move. "The feel of it has a full racing engine underneath. We do shocks, downforce and things that you’d find in a full racing game. All vehicles have modifications, too." Even a bus can be given nitro. **"In JC3 you can move freely on the wing" (of a plane)", so you could spawn a motorbike on the wing of a plane and ride it off." **"It buys into that philosophy of an open world that’s at your disposal, if you want to spend a lot of time on challenges, then by all means. If you want to drive a vintage sports car along the Mediterranean coastline and skid around corners, sure. Maybe your big thing is rocket-propelled grenades and huge bases. Because the world is so big, we want to scratch whatever itch you have." **It's only possible to set 5 Triggered Explosives at a time, but "There are modifications to your equipment which can change the way you play. They're not upgrades in a sense they make you better – you can choose to have an immediate explosion or switch it to be a propellant and you'll see a line of fire come out. You could put it on a dynamic object and it's going to propel it in a certain direction. This way, you can create the Rico you want." **"...enemy AI adapts to fight back. We thought we had it all sussed when we rolled up for battle in a tank, only to discover the enemies gearing themselves up with RPGs. Helicopters are called in when you take down half the base. Battles escalate quickly and you can easily find yourself biting off more RPG than you can chew, as you're free to roam the world from the moment the tutorial starts." **"Completely destroy a base and a new challenge becomes available, tentatively named 'Destruction Frenzy'. It's as subtle as it sounds. It’s a Red Faction: Guerilla-inspired affair, where you're given the rebuilt base minus the enemy forces, a set of explosives and told to tear it down in the shortest amount of time." **"Avalanche has dropped the Black Market, and instead has made all weapon and vehicle drops completely open and free. Players said they had to spend lots of money to get a car, a jet or whatever in JC2, so we got rid of that. You can call in anything you want: vehicles, two-handed weapons, specials, whatever. We make a joke about it because it happens so fast. We know people have a strategy, like using a chopper or a certain weapon. We don’t want to hold them back, so we say 'go for it'." **Grenades have auto-aim when thrown from mid-flight, because "if I’m going to throw a grenade I want to be a cool action hero, and cool action heroes don't miss with grenades". **Roland Lesterlin (JC3 game director) about Easter Eggs: "So you know, you work on a game for so long, you have to have those days of joy. In fact, a little while ago we said to the whole team: "Like hey guys, whatever you wanna put in the game and hide, you can do it." And so we'd spend some days developing all sorts of crazy stuff that's gonna be in there cause we have so much fun making this game and hopefully that comes through in how the game works and feels. It's hard to say "no". It's really quite hard to say "no", I mean they are so funny and it makes you quite happy just to allow all that exuberance and enthusiasm in developing the game to get in there and we hope the fans like it too." *If you put a marker on the map and get in a vehicle and a faction member is in the car, you can stunt jump to the roof then the faction member will jump to the drivers seat and drive to the marker. *Bridges are destructable, but they respawn. *Gas stations will respawn. *Missions will not restrict anything. The missions will only give goals, but how these are to be achieved is entirely up to the player. *Missions will not have any actions that can't be done in free-roam. Trivia *See the locked archive page Just Cause 3 News for all the info that was slowly leaked and published before the announcement. The game was rumored to be under construction for over a year. *By the time of the announcement, the game had been worked on for about 3 years (since 2011). *During development, the codename for the game was "Project Mamba". *Members of the development team that created "Burnout" have worked on JC3 to improve vehicle handling. Gallery Artworks Just Cause 3 promotional artwork 2.png|Game Informer's cover Artwork. Medici countryside.png|Medici is no different from San Esperito and Panau in having a system of large 4-lane roads throughout the nation. Medici giant cliff.png|This would be the worlds tallest sea-level cliff, if it was real. Medici mountain castle.png|Notice the attack helicopter and the passenger ship. Just Cause 3 military ship and jet artwork.jpg|A medium sized military ship (an actual ship, instead of the usual boats). JC3 box cover picture.png|The picture from the retail box cover. JC3 promotional artwork with helicopters and an underground base.png|An underground base and transport helicopters. Info sheets and others JC3 Rico.png|Rico's character model has been completely remade again. JC3 boxes.png|Retail boxes. JC3 weaponized vehicle pack.png|Preoorder weaponized vehicle pack. Medici map.jpg|Map of Medici, part of the collectors edition. Just Cause 3 collectors edition.jpg|Collectors edition info. JC3 EB exclusive day one edition.png|EB exclusive day one edition. There's also a PC version of this, just not in this picture for some reason. JC3 Collectors edition grappler.png|Prototype of the grappler model that will be included in the collectors edition. JC3 development and CS Assault Chopper.png|Looking over a developers shoulder. Note the list of menu options at the top of his screen. JC3 rebel drop weapon list.png| JC3 rebel drop weapon list 2.png| JC3 gear mods.png| Screenshots Just Cause 3 coastal town and radar base.png JC3 Freefall.png|Medici coast. JC3 rocky coast.jpg|Medici coast. JC3 parachuting at night.png|Medici coast at night JC3 shooting from a bus roof.png|Rico on a bus roof. JC3 bus and helicopter shoot-out.png Just Cause 3 helicopter and explosion.png|A previously unknown helicopter. JC3 blue plane and explosion.png|Rico on a plane roof. Just Cause 3 police and helicopters.png|The Medici Police Department is an actual separate unit again. Just Cause 3 statue and armored vehicle.png|A destructable Di Ravello statue. JC3 graffiti on a police wall.png|A Medici Police Department building. Just Cause 3 Grappler.jpg Just Cause 3 yellow sportscar.png|A previously unknown sportscar. JC3 skydiving to radar base.jpg|It has been confirmed that a base with a huge radar dish has to be destroyed in a mission. This could be it. JC3 parachuting near a radar base.png JC3 explosion.jpg Just Cause 3 shooting from parachute.png JC3 minigun.png|Urga Vulkan, the new Minigun. JC3 faction MV and a helicopter.png|Urga Szturm 63A in faction colors. Just Cause 3 APC Chaos.jpg|An armored vehicle. JC3 grappling to a helicopter.png|Rico grappling to a helicopter. JC3 mission.jpg JC3 prison raid.jpg JC3 skydiving and explosion.jpg JC3 red car towing barrels.jpg JC3 stunt position on a fighter.jpg|CS7 Thunderhawk. JC3 grappling to a helicopter.jpg JC3 hijacking a fighter.jpg|The two-engine fighter. JC3 wingsuit.jpg|The new Wingsuit. JC3 skydiving.jpg|Skydiving. JC3 green sports car.png|A new sports car JC3 exploding a helicopter.png JC3 4-door SUV.png|Weimaraner W3. JC3 multiple missiles at night.png JC3 parachuting on countryside.png|The new Parachute. JC3 wingsuit2.png|Another view of the antenna base and the Wingsuit. JC3 wingsuit exploding tower.png JC3 Rico Rodriguez (face close-up).png|Rico Rodriguez. JC3 from "PC Gamer".png JC3 tractor and castle.PNG JC3 car and helicopter.jpg|Car Surfing with the new Tension feature. JC3 Panorama.png JC3 Panorama (field and tractor).png JC3 grappling with a soviet looking RPG.jpg JC3 helicopter and jeep.png|Notice the beams of light in darkness. This is an improvement over JC2. The SUV is a Weimaraner W3. JC3 jet and statue.png|Notice that for some reason the jets front wheel is in the down position. Could this mean that wheels stay down, like in JC1? JC3 wingsuit and sunflowers.png|Wingsuit over a field of sunflowers. Notice the angle, this implies it will be very versatile. JC3 arrest at night.png JC3 civilian vehicles and guy searched.png JC3 helicopters.png Urga Pocomaxa X4 (front corner).png|Urga Pocomaxa X4, a preorder bonus. Urga Pocomaxa X4 (side).png|Urga Pocomaxa X4, a preorder bonus. Mugello Delphino GLF.png|Mugello Delphino GLF, a preorder bonus. JC3 skydiving after fighter.png|Notice that the fighters wheels are down. This means that wheels are always down, just like in the first game. Kerner Serpente R12 and Rico.png|Rico and Kerner Serpente R12, a preorder bonus. Kerner Serpente R12 drifting.png|Kerner Serpente R12 Drifting. JC3 battle in field.png JC3 military cargo plane.png JC3 car crash.png JC3 helicopter fight.png JC3 wind turbine 2.png JC3 small car and APC.png|The SUV is a Weimaraner W3. JC3 nitro tractor.png JC3 URGA Bkolos 2100.png|Urga Bkolos 2100. URGA Bkolos 2100.png|Urga Bkolos 2100. JC3 landing craft and APC.png JC3 Maria, Tom and Rico (trailer 4).png|Maria, Tom and Rico. JC3 red sports car with nitro.png|Same as the yellow sports car. JC3 sports car flipping over.gif Medici mountain and old town.jpg JC3 city with fortress.jpg Lighthouse at Insula Dracon.jpg|Lighthouse at Insula Dracon. JC3 ancient ruins.png|Roman era ruins. Leaked screenshots These were leaked in november 2014. The official announcement came soon after the leak. Just Cause 3 leaked screenshot (landscape).png| Just Cause 3 leaked screenshot (road shooting 2).png|The new MVs are called Urga Szturm 63A. Just Cause 3 leaked screenshot (black market).png|The final game will not have micro transactions. Just Cause 3 leaked screenshot (mission).png| Just Cause 3 leaked screenshot (black market diamond shop).jpg|The final game will not have micro transactions. Just Cause 3 leaked screenshot (profile region 1).png| Just Cause 3 leaked screenshot (profile objectives menu).jpg| JC3 (leaked screenshot - loading image).jpg Videos Sources *gameinformer.com 2014.11.11. *gameinformer.com 2014.11.12. *avalanchestudios.com. *gameinformer.com 2014.11.14. *gameinformer.com 2014.11.19. *gameinformer.com 2014.11.26. *gameinformer.com 2014.11.28. *gameinformer.com 2014.11.28. *Collectors edition info: **Link 1. **Link 2. *Interview with game developers (5 hour video, but only the first half an hour are with them). *Some JC3 questions answered by developers. *Official Just Cause Facebook page. *Official Just Cause Twitter page. *eurogamer.net 2015.02.13. *gamesradar.com 2015.05.20. *rockpapershotgun.com 2015.06.16. *Long E3 interview at youtube (1:58:58 - 2:32:33) 1015.06.18. *Interview with game drector. 2015.08.06. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3